Temptation
by princess-snow510
Summary: Life is a gift… Immortality a curse….
1. Chapter 1

**Definitely know I shouldn't be posting this one up but I digress...I just can't help myself lol**

**I hope you all like it, another fan-fic idea that I have been playing around with.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Life is a gift…

Immortality a curse….

Many people spend their entire lives searching for some magic tonic that will make them immortal.

I honestly don't know why some people find living forever so appealing. I know firsthand that being immortal isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

What's worse is that I never wanted to be immortal to begin with—I actually wanted to die.

Funny how that works, isn't it? You want to die, you end up living forever. Heh.

By first glance, one would be quick to assume that I'm only sixteen or seventeen. Well, I'm actually just a little bit older than that.

I've had many friends during my long life. But with friends come enemies…

And with enemies comes pain, unimaginable pain but also insatiable pleasure…

**_~Temptation~_**

_I grabbed her hand. "Come on you have to run faster Katerina!" I hissed._

_"I'm trying." She panted picking up the pace._

_We didn't stop running till we got near my home._

_I sighed with relief before ushering her inside._

_"Sit sit sit." I sat before pushing her into a chair. I grabbed a bowl full of water with a rag and began cleaning her wounds._

_She didn't need to tell me what happened. My eyes took in her swollen face; tear filled eyes, before trailing down to her torn and tattered dress my eyes finally landing on her dirtied legs where a thin trail of blood flowed from between her legs._

_She had been raped._

_I helped clean her up before pulling her into my arms. She fought at first. But I was stronger. She finally sagged against me, sobbing._

_After she had calmed down and fallen asleep in my bed. I grabbed my cloak and a wooden box from my drawer, and set off into the night._

_I didn't take me long to track them._

_The fools that they were; were still gloating over their conquest of the night._

_Still taking about her screams, her begging for them to stop…_

_My cloak covered my head blanketing my face, to any onlookers._

_I pulled out my wooden box and opened it._

_There laid brass pipes._

_I walked out of the shadows, catching the men's attention._

_Seven. There were seven men. I smirked seven simple brass pipes, bound in silver for the seven unlucky souls, that stood before me._

_"Who goes there?" A man said._

_I said nothing instead bowing to them._

_"Do you have a death wish boy?" Another asked._

_I shook my head before showing them the pipe._

_They laughed. "How'd you get your hands on a piece of junk?"_

_They laughed and I smirked bringing the pipes to my lips, proceeding to play. The men stilled instantly._

_I watched all of them as they watched me, entranced with the sound coming from the pipes._

_I turned and started walking, I didn't need to look behind me to see them following._

_I walked to the middle of town and continued to play._

_Seven men._

_All husbands, all fathers._

_Seven men._

_Seven unlucky wives, sons, and daughters._

_I danced in the middle of the town square intertwined the notes._

_The men did my unspoken bidding._

_Six men picking their weapons of choice._

_A two handed sword. A pike. Bow and arrows. An axe. A mace, and my favorite. A torch._

_I blew a sharp tune before whispering into the pipes. The men stood erect frozen to the spot._

_None of them even blinking except for one, the main one. Philip._

_I walked towards him. "Philip Piero. Are you a good man?" I asked._

_"Yes." He answered without a doubt. "Who are you what do you want?"_

_My lip twitched in amusement. "I think you know who I am Philip, I bowed again flashing my pipe. I have many names, one of them, the piped piper, others know me by a different name."_

_His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He tried to move but he realized he couldn't._

_"Are you a hard worker?" I asked continuing my questioning._

_"Yes. Please let me go. I have a family, mister piper a wife a son. Please I can't leave them alone."_

_I nodded. "Ok. I'll let you go, but what one more question first. Ok? Then I'll set you and your friends free."_

_He relaxed. "Ok."_

_"Are you a faithful husband?"_

_"Yes." He nodded. "I love my wife; I would never hurt her-"_

_Faster than he anticipated I stuck him across the face._

_"Liar." I hissed before I chuckled dangerously. "Philip, you just lied to me."_

_"No. I give you my word."_

_"You have no word. Or honor, which is why you and your pathetic comrades took it upon your selves to take what wasn't yours. Stealing a young girl's virginity. You make me ill."_

_His whole demeanor seemed to shift._

_"I took what was offered to me. The girl was brazen. And she knew not her place. So I showed it to her."_

_My shoulders shook with rage. "She is my friend. My family. My sister."_

_"No one hurts my family." I hissed grabbing his chin and digging my nails into the flesh until bloodshed. "No one."_

_I released his face, walking towards his friend._

_I took the two handed sword. Watching him._

_I lifted the sword before handing it to Philip who had no choice but to take it. I looked at the man his body was frozen but his face wasn't._

_"Please…don't kill me…" He begged._

_I cackled. "Please?" I looked behind me towards Philip. "Did you hear that Philip. He is begging. Begging for you not to kill him."_

_I looked at the man. "Did she beg? Did she beg for you lot to stop?"_

_Tears escaped his eyes giving me my answer._

_I flicked my wrist and Philip's body acted on my command, swinging the sword right underneath his ribs. His guts spilling on the ground._

_"You are a monster. A villainous fiend." Philip cried, covered in his friend's blood._

_"Maybe. But so are you. Proceed." I said coolly._

_Slowly each one perished._

_A pike through the stomach._

_Arrows through the heart._

_An axe to the back._

_A mace to the head._

_He stood before the last man. This man was different than the rest though._

_He was younger too, around Katerina and my age._

_Philip was covered in blood. "Please!" He cried out. "Please. I cannot kill him. I won't."_

_I walked over to the young man._

_I caressed his familiar face._

_"Hector…" I said his name softly._

_He stared at me with hate filled eyes brown eyes. "Morgana."_

_"What?" Philip's head snapped looking towards me with wide eyes._

_I chuckled before removing my hood. Brown strands cascaded down my back like molten chocolate._

_I stared at Hector. "I warned you Hector. I warned you if you hurt her I would make you suffer."_

_"And suffer I have, I have watched my father kill his comrades. Have I not suffered enough?"_

_My hazel eyes glowed as I snatched the torch from his hand. "No. Not nearly enough. I am going to watch your father, destroy what he loves most. His beloved son."_

_I watched as Philip now tried to struggle against me. His efforts were futile._

_I watched with a malicious grin as Philip screamed in horror as his hands threw the torch on his son. His only son._

_"No!" He screamed as Hector started screaming in pain as the crimson flames engulfed his body._

_I flicked my wrist throwing him into a wagon._

_I grinned in satisfaction as Hector fell to the ground dead._

_"You are the devil! Pure evil! You will burn in the lowest depths of hell!" Philip cried._

_I turned to face him with a pout on my lips._

_"That's not very nice."_

_I walked over to him bending down to his level._

_"Go on witch. Kill me. Kill me and get it over with!" Philip hissed._

_I frowned before laughing. "No. I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet. You do not get that mercy. No, tonight you won't have eyes; you won't have ears or a tongue. You will wander around the afterlife blind, deaf, and dumb, and all the dead will know this is the noble Philip. The fool that dared to hurt my family."_

_I made it back to my home just as the sun appeared in the sky._

_I quickly attempted to clean myself, but I wasn't quick enough._

_I had forgotten the early riser that Katerina was._

_"Where have you been?" She demanded we she saw me. Her eyes widened as she took me in._

_"What have you done sister?"_

_I stared at her, before turning away with a shrug. "You'll hear soon enough."_

_She didn't know what I meant until the first scream of a newborn widow pierced the morning air._

**_~Temptation~_**

_Another powerful contraction took hold of her – the strongest one yet._

_I watched as Katerina gasped at the intensity of it and breathed deeply into it, letting out a low moan as she relaxed back into the bed._

_"Morgana, help me!" She cried out to me. Of all her family in the room, she called for me._

_"A woman's body knows how to birth a baby." I said grabbing a wet towel and wiping her face. "All you have to do is stay calm and let it happen."_

_She nodded seemingly relaxed by my words of wisdom._

_The baby came. It was a girl and she was beautiful._

_I stepped out filling a pang of jealousy and longing in my heart. I would never be able to birth a child._

_I briefly entertained the idea of adoption as I gave her and her family time to welcome the new child._

_When I returned, I knew something terrible had happened._

_The house was silent and cold. Not at all welcoming for a new child._

_I shoved past Katerina's sisters and her mother. I briefly noted that her father wasn't here._

_I sneered. Although I would be surprised if he was; he was ashamed of her, ashamed of Katerina's child._

_He just assumed that she spread her legs for any man, but he didn't know the true story and he never would._

_I found her crumpled in her room. She looked up when she heard me shift towards her._

_There was no sound of a child. No smiles from a new mother._

_"Katerina?" I asked confusion and worry etched across my features._

_"He took her. I didn't get to see her, or hold her in my arms. He took her." She sobbed and I hugged her._

_We stayed like that till the sun rose the next day._

_When Katerina healed, her father continued his cruel treatment. As if it wasn't bad enough for him to take her child and give it away, but he was now banishing her from her home country._

_Katerina's tear stained face broke my heart when she told me._

_"I will know no one. I will be alone." She cried._

_I hugged her as I heard her whisper._

_"Please don't leave me alone. I'm afraid I will never come back. I don't want to be afraid. Stay with me please." She pleaded with me squeezing me tightly._

_She was weak, and vulnerable. Anybody would just take advantage of her, I couldn't let that happen. She was my family and I was hers._

_"You need not ask such a thing, I had already packed. Did you honestly think I wouldn't accompany you?" I said looking back into her eyes._

_Her brown eyes met mine, and for me they melted and became the soft doe brown eyes I always envied._

_"No." She said with a chuckle. "I guess deep down I knew."_

_I nodded. "Now, when are we leaving?"_

_"Soon." She said her eyes dimming._

_When she said soon she wasn't kidding._

_I watched Katerina enter the carriage without a word of good bye towards her family. At this point she was just as disappointed in them as the proclaimed to be in her._

_I was about to enter the carriage when her father grabbed my arm._

_I narrowed my eyes at him. "Release me."_

_He narrowed his eyes in return. "I ask that you-"_

_"You ask me nothing." I said my glare making him flinch. "You are not at any position to ask anything of me."_

_"But I will ask anyway. Protect her." He said._

_I sneered at him. "You would dare imply that I wouldn't. You blood of her blood, who is supposed to be her protector… As I said…You ask nothing of me."_

_I jerked my arm from his hold and entered the carriage with my head held high._

_England seemed to prove disastrous for the both of us._

_We weren't there for even a month before Katerina caught the eyes of a man named Trevor._

_He seemed quite smitten._

_So we he invited us to his Lord's birthday celebration, I wasn't surprised._

_I was surprised however we I ran into some people I didn't think I would see in a while._

_Katerina was dressed in a dark wine colored dress, her curly hair pinned up._

_I wore a light blue dress and left my curly hair down._

_I was talking to another girl at the party, when I felt eyes on me._

_I shrugged it off ignoring it._

_As the night droned on I slowly but surely made my way outside._

_I was leaning against the baloney when I felt a presence behind me._

_Instead of turning around I stood gazing at the half hidden moon._

_"Why is it that I always find you basking in the moon light?" He asked curiously._

_"Why do you always want to know more about me?" I countered._

_"Well, it is my birthday." He said with a chuckle._

_I turned looking at him. He hadn't aged a bit, but then I hadn't expected him to. He like myself was cursed with immortality._

_I took him in, it had been a while since we had crossed paths, but it was a small world._

_"To what do I owe this honor?" I said looking him into his blue eyes._

_He smiled. "I see time hasn't changed you."_

_I stared at him blankly. "If you are here then Elijah, Rebekah and Kol can't be too far behind."_

_His eyes lost my hold briefly. "Elijah is here..."_

_"And Rebekah and Kol?" I asked._

_He shrugged. "Rebekah is inaccessible as of now."_

_"And Kol?"_

_He shrugged indifferently._

_"Still punishing him are we?"_

_"He'll learn not to seek what be longs to me." He said coolly._

_My eyes narrowed as I glared at him before I proceeded to push by him. "You are still such a child."_

_He grabbed my arm. "One would think you would learn to never turn your back on me."_

_I sneered. "The same could be said about those who touch me without permission."_

_His face scrunched up in pain as he let go, grabbing his head and falling to his knee._

_I walked towards the door that would lead back to the hall where the celebration was being held._

_I looked back towards him to hear his laughter. "You never change, you are the only constant in my life, I can't lose you."_

_"That is what you do not see, you never had me." I snapped._

_He shook his head. "I had you, more than once, in many different locations, several different ways…"_

_I resisted the urge to claw his baby blue eyes out. That's what he wanted, that what he always wanted form me. the little sadomasochist._

_But I wouldn't give in not this time. I gave a smirk of my own. "Yes I remember, but then again so did your brother Kol, and he was exquisite…"_

_I left him glaring daggers into me, the veins under his eyes appearing as he bared his fangs._

_I quickly found Katerina and I grabbed her hand._

_She frowned. "Sister? What ails you?"_

_"We must leave. Now. I will explain sister, but right now please trust me. we must leave. Please…"_

_She read the urgency in my eyes before nodding. "Yes, of course."_

_We were close so close to leave that we tripped over the finish line._

_"Leaving so soon my dear?"_

_I narrowed my eyes at the sound of Trevor's voice. I mentally cursed him. one day I would enjoy watching him suffer._

_We both turned ad I resisted the ugrue to flee as my eyes locked onto elijagh's._

_"Hello." Katerina said stepping from behind me._

_Eljagh's eyes widened as they locked onto hers before looking back at me with hurt filled eyes._

_He stared back at Katerina and knew who he was thinking of… I could tell she was becoming uncomfortable._

_I cleared my throat._

_"I'm sorry, you remind me of someone." He whispered._

_"Katerina, Morgana may I introduce the Lord Elijah."_

_Elijah held out his hands to us. We both took it._

_"A pleasure my Lord." Katerina said bowing._

_I remained silent. Refusing to bow or speak to him._

_Elijah sighed at my stubbornness._

_"The pleasure is mine, Katerina." He said kissing her hand and then mine._

_I resisted the urge to scrunch up my nose and wipe off my hand._

_"Well, gentlemen I'm sorry but we must be leaving. Right sister?" I said to Katerina, who nodded sadly after being reminded of our departure._

_"Sisters?" Elijah said curiosity ringing clear in his voice._

_"Yes, sisters..." I said willing him to be silent._

_Elijah raised an eyebrow at my tone. "Be that as I may, it would be ashamed to miss the house guest."_

_"Sister can we stay for a few moments more?" Katerina asked me._

_"Katerina…" I sighed, she didn't know the dangerous game she had just entered with dangerous people all around her, and I couldn't tell her without revealing that I was one was one of those dangerous people…_

_"Just a few moments more, please?" She pleaded._

_I sighed in defeat. She had doomed my fate, and I had sealed hers simply because I couldn't deny her._

_She squealed wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you sister."_

_I stayed by her side as she accompanied Elijah._

_"So where is this mysterious host I heard so much about?" Katerina asked him._

_"Fashionable late, he likes to make an entrance."_

_My back stiffened when I felt his eyes boring into mine._

_"Here he is." Elijah said._

_Katerina turned while I kept my back turned on him. It was childish, but so was he._

_I picked up a glass filled with wine and drank it, then picked up another._

_"Katerina, I'd like to introduce you to the Lord Nicklaus-"_

_I mocked his words, before turning around and dropping my glass in shock._

_Elijah continued with shock of his own. "- And the Lord Kol."_

_I looked at Elijah who seemed to be just as confused as me._

_Klaus smirked triumphantly at me before turning his eyes on Katerina. He kissed her hand, I went to snatch her away from him when Kol stepped up to me._

_He took my hand before kissing it. I stood frozen, my eyes locked with his._

_He then turned my hand upside down before placing a kiss across my wrist._

_I shivered._

_"Nicklaus is the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus." He said drawing my eyes from Kol's onto him._

_He glanced at me narrowing his eyes before looking back a Katerina._

_He grabbed her hand at the same time Kol grabbed mine. I narrowed my eyes at him before staring after her as he steered her away from me._

_"Come darling we have much to discuss." Kol whispered into my ear._

_"We have nothing to discuss." I said to him before attempting to walk away from him._

_I didn't get far. He grabbed my hand. Twirling me onto the dance floor._

_I narrowed my eyes as he bowed before me before holding out his hand to me._

_He did this on purpose. I curtsied, then took his hand as the dance began._

_"Why are you doing this? Bored?" I asked with a blank expression._

_"You know me best, love." he said twirling me around._

_"Well, you'll need to find another way to sate your boredom; I shall take no part in it."_

_He pulled me close, pressing my body to his. "That's what you said last time, and where did we end up."_

_"You in a coffin." I pointed out. "Me running from your jealous older brother."_

_He shrugged. "A price I am willing to pay for again." He said with a devilish smirk._

_"I bet." I said shaking my head. I noticed he had led me from the ballroom and into a bedroom._

_"Is this your room." I asked curiously._

_"It is now…" He said with a smirk._

_I rolled my eyes. "You never learn, still taking what's not yours."_

_He appeared in front of me. His hand caressed my face. "And touching..."_

_His lips touched my neck, and I gasped. His kissed left a fiery trail. "And tasting…"_

_His lips touched mine; my body rebelled against my brain as my fingers tangled in his curls._

I narrowed my eyes at the memories of the past as I the wind whipped through my hair. I passed the sign.

Welcome to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Comments? Reviews? Questions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Definitely haven't forgotten this fanfic, I come baring gifts **

**I hope you all like it, and bid you all thankyou for the review, follows and favorites!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I parked next to a little Honda before exiting.

My heels were silent as I walked up the steps to an unfamiliar little house. I knocked on the door and waited, a little old lady opened the door with a smile.

"Hello dear."

"Hi." I said with a smile. "I'm here to see my little sister."

She frowned. "I'm sorry I don't-"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Morgan."

Recognition flickered through her eyes as she suddenly smiled. "Miss. Morgan, Miss Katherine has been expecting your arrival."

I smiled. "I know, let's not keep her waiting any longer, my little sister can be quite impatient."

She nodded letting me come in before closing the door and locking it, she led me up the stairs to the largest room in the house where Katherine was staying.

Katherine was in the room with another person. A witch to be specific.

She had on a short lace black dress with flowers all over it; I frowned as I noticed her straightening her beautiful curly hair.

"What's with the hair?" I asked catching both women's attention.

Katherine whirled fangs bared, but I simply raised an eyebrow. She made a sound that distinctly sounded like a school girl's squeal, before flashing in front of me, and then proceeded to speak Bulgarian.

"Where have you been? What took you so long? Where are my Prada pumps?" She asked glancing down at my pink converse in distain.

"I've been doing some traveling, and your shoes are fine, they are with my things." I said back vaguely.

"Where?" She pressed.

"Just around the states…" I said with a shrug.

"No, I meant where are my shoes?" She said seriously.

I shook my head, my little sister had a shoe fetish that was just positively outrageous. "For heaven's sake, at my condo."

She pouted. "That's all the way in New York. And why won't you spill the beans on where you've been?"

"Because there's a witch in here." I said blankly.

Katherine and I both turned to Lucy who had been watching us with curious eyes.

"Right, then. We'll talk later." She said with a sigh.

"Lucy this is Morgan, Morgan…Lucy." Katherine said switching to English dialect for the benefit of the witch, her hard and cruel exterior returning.

Lucy and I locked eyes before we just nodded at each other.

"But since you asked Ann; I'm impersonating my dollar dishwater doppelgänger Elena. She has the worst taste." Katherine said in disgust.

"Except in men…" Lucy muttered Katherine narrowed her eyes at her while I resisted a smirk.

"Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?" Lucy said noticing her chilling glare.

"I've gotten quite good at it actually, and everyone's going to be in masks." Katherine said with a smirk.

Lucy picked up a dress and held it against her.

Katherine and I both grimaced, shaking our head no.

They started talking about the moonstone and Katherine's eyes briefly met mine. We both had similar goals, she wanted her freedom from Klaus…I wanted freedom for…. Well that wasn't important right now until after the sacrifice happened…

"You want me to break the curse?" Lucy said trembling in fear.

I chuckled at her unnecessary fear, while curling my own hair. "Not likely, it'll take a strong witch to perform that spell."

Lucy glared at me placing her hands on her hips. "What? You think I can't break the curse. Think I'm not strong enough?"

I cocked my head looking at her. "Oh darling, I know for a fact you won't be the witch breaking the curse."

"Now now girls, you're both pretty." Katherine said her eyes never leaving her own reflection.

I shook my head at her antics at keeping the peace. When I finished my hair and makeup I stood up and gathered my things.

"And where are you going?" Katherine asked with a frown.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Why not get dressed here?"

"I have my own place now." I said and she nodding understanding. "See you at the party."

"Bye sister!" She shouted in Bulgaria. "Love you."

"Love you more." I replied.

**_~Temptation~_**

I arrived at my house, it was isolated slightly outside the little town of mystic falls.

Two stories made of bricks, and next to a lake. It was perfect.

I pulled my black dress from the velvet hanger it was on and held it up to myself.

I smirked. This would be a fresh start. New town. New people.

I slid on the black dress. It had one full sleeve and a thigh high split, it was positively wicked.

I stared at my refection. If he were here he would smirk and say something regarding my appearance.

He would tell me how beautiful I looked and how he would want to devour me on the spot, he would also tell me, I wouldn't be able to leave the house looking like this. That me appearing like this should and would be for his eyes only.

I sighed. But he wasn't here.

I arrived to the party an hour later. I placed a thick black lace mask over my eyes. It would be hard for anyone to tell what color my eyes were even if they were a vampire.

I licked my blood red lips before sashaying into the party. I had a job to do.

I watched them converse about her. I smirked so they thought they were ready to kill their maker…they were wrong.

I sized up the two brothers. Stefan and Damon Salvatore…the infamous Salvatore brothers, thick as thieves with a bond twice as strong… or at least it was until a woman became involved…

I only needed to befriend one and I had my eyes set on the eldest. My eyes flickered to Stefan. Green eyes dirty blonde hair, a chiseled jaw, my lips curled in distaste.

Yes, I would definitely choose Damon.

My eyes raked over Damon's physic, I could see why Katherina decided to turn him along with Stefan, he was quite dashing.

A waiter was walking over with a glass of champagne; I decided to make my move.

I saw his hand reaching for it but I grabbed it first.

Both brothers gaze seared my form as I took a sip.

"Please, help yourself…" The younger one said and I resisted the urge to sneer at him as deja vu washed over me. It wasn't his fault, he was just the latest model. However his was still ever the sinful creature nothing more nothing less…and I refused to fall into that web again…

I smirked instead piercing him with my hard eyes. I turned looking Damon up and down and letting the ice in my eyes melt as I repeated the familiar words. "I always do, darling."

And with one last look at Damon I turned walking away.

I was watching a man juggle fire, when I felt his presence. It was the eldest Salvatore.

"Enjoying the party?" Damon asked.

"I suppose…"

I could feel his eyes on me. "Would you like to dance?"

"Not really." I said my eyes never leaving the jugglers performance.

He stayed by my side watching me as I watched the juggler. He was about to say something else when he was pulled away when his phone rang.

I made sure to disappear before he came back.

I walked towards a woman dressed in a purple. From what Katherina had told me, she was the mayor. "Mrs. Lockwood, wonderful party."

"Thank you." She said looking at me curiously. "Do I know you?"

"No, I'm a plus one. I know no one, but I was told you were the mayor and decided to properly pay my respects."

She blushed feeling flattered. "No need to be so old fashioned dear, you just be sure to enjoy the party."

"Thank you I will." I said with a smile before turning and walking away.

"How are things going?" I asked Lucy when I found her at the buffet table.

"As good as there going to get I suppose…" She said each word cautiously, she was eyeing me with suspicion.

I nodded.

"What is she planning?" Lucy asked after a moment.

I smirked. "Come now, surly you don't expect me to tell you?"

"No, but I-" We both turned to look as a young witch walked up to us. She looked from me to Lucy before locking eyes with Lucy.

"Excuse me do I know either of you?" She asked confusion etched across her features.

"No, I'm a plus one. I know no one." Lucy looked at me and I nodded subtly.

"Great party though." She added before walking away.

I smiled at the young witch before grabbing a glass of wine and also walking off. I was dancing with a cute blonde when Katherina found me.

"What are you doing?" She asked with in confusion.

"This is a party after all…" I said tossing the blonde a wink before letting her lead me away.

"I thought you swore off blondes." She scowled, a frown full of disappointment marring her features.

I sighed knowing she was right, but somethings the temptation really just clouded my judgement.

"I know, but sometimes even I relapse." I shook my head. "Ok. Playtime's over, what's up?"

"The spell is set…" She asked.

"Are you doubting my skill after nearly 500 something years?"

"Never." She said without a doubt. "But it was Lucy's spell not your own, she makes me apprehensive."

"Why, I thought she was one of your more willing witches?"

"They have a Bennett witch on their side…I didn't tell her." She said almost hesitant like she was afraid I would be upset with her.

I shrugged. "So I've seen, we've already encountered her. She has a lot of potential but she's also very young, her magic is wild, she wouldn't be able to stop Lucy's spell even if she wanted.

Katherine nodded but still didn't look convinced.

"What ails you still sister?"

"What if she betrays me…everyone does." She whispered looking at her shoes.

"Not everyone." I said cupping her face and making her look into my eyes. "If she betrays you before you can secure the moonstone, I will kill her, ok?"

Her eyes widened in shock at my serious tone, before she nodded. "Ok."

I nodded and smiled. "Good."

"While I deal with them, what will you do?" She asked curiously.

"I'll be a home waiting for your text. All the while planning your release from Kl-"

"Don't say his name." She said quickly covering my lips. "Don't say his name, its taboo."

"Fine. At the risk of sounding like a tween novel character, he who shall not be named…or maybe just the dark lord, I suppose it does fit his M.O. rather well…"

She sighed before nodding. "Good I don't want you staying here any longer than you must."

I chuckled. "Are you worried about me? I can assure you I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

"Don't be. They won't kill me." She said with a smirk causing my smile to waver slightly.

"No, they won't. Have fun." I said leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 500 years and I still couldn't get over how cold she had gotten.

She wasn't completely the glacier that she wanted the world to see, no I knew and saw better than that. She was still that young girl, that small girl that I had known, the one that I had taken under my wing proclaiming to the world that she was my little sister.

But I suppose I should have expected her to harden, especially after everything that had happened so long ago…

"I plan too."


End file.
